novas_steven_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Garnet/Gem Fighters
Garnet is a Playable character in Steven Universe: Gem Fighters and is the leader of the Crystal Gems. About Garnet Garnet is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire and the current de-facto leader of the Crystal Gems. Garnet is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in the rebellion against the Gem Homeworld, and afterwards assisted her friends in protecting the Earth over the next millennia. After Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven Universe, Garnet took over as the leader of the group. Appearance Base Costume As of "Jail Break", Garnet still wears the same bodysuit, but with a different color scheme and pattern. As opposed to crimson and black, her bodysuit is now more colorful. Her right half is covered in a vivid blue-violet stocking, and her left is covered in a deep orchid/eggplant stocking. Her skin tone has also changed, now cerise rather than pinkish-brown. Her weapons are now a dark reddish-cerise color. However, there is a ring of black on the outside closest to her arms, and the glowing aura that appears when summoning them is now pale magenta. Instead of a gold star on the end facing her arms, they are just plain orange. The star on her top's color also changed - instead of a pink star with a magenta outline, it is now an amaranth-colored star with a soft-pink outline. Her hair is now also no longer black, but dark-indigo and is also shorter and smaller than before. Her shades, instead of pale-orange and white, are now a soft-pink and pale-blue. Her shoulder pads are also oval-like instead of cube-like, and both are a dark orchid/eggplant color as well as her arms and gloves. This costume lacks more contrast in colors than the pre-regeneration outfit does. The two halves of her lower body are now separated straight down the middle as opposed to the left thigh before regeneration. Alternate Outfits * First Form - "The Answer" * Debut Outfit - "Gem Glow" * 1980s Garnet - "Story for Steven" * Pilot Garnet - "Pilot" * Dream Garnet - "Chille Tid" Moveset Special Moves * '''Garnet Stance: '''Garnet gets into a battle stance that allows for attacks to come off it ** If one were to press 1, Garnet will uppercut the opponent ** If one were to press 2, Garnet will slam both her fists into the opponent's chest ** If one were to press 3, Garnet will kick the opponent away and shoot her gauntlets at the opponent * '''Rocket Gauntlets: '''Garnet places her hands forward and fires her gauntlets from her hands and when the opponent is hit, the opponent will launch into the air ** If the enhance button is pressed as soon as the opponent is hit, she will then jump up and grab the opponent and slams them into the ground * '''Ground Pound: '''Garnet punches the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground and bouncing them into the air * '''Electrokinetic Release: '''Garnet smashes her fists together and sends out an electric current through the air at the opponent * '''Deflect: '''Garnet uses her gauntlets as a shield, and if the opponent hits her, she will then uppercut the opponent ** If the enhance button is pressed as soon as the opponent is uppercutted, Garnet will then shoot her gauntlets into the air at the opponent. * '''Electric Jump: '''Garnet uses her electrokinesis and jumps into the air, soon landing on top of the opponent. ** If the enhance button is pressed as soon as she lands on top of the opponent, she will then stomp on their chest a few times before kicking them away * '''Megaton Punch: '''Garnet charges a punch and sends her fist flying into the opponent's chest, sending them flying back ** If the enhance button is pressed as soon as the opponent is launched backward then Garnet will do a flying punch to the opponent. * '''Flip Kick: '''Garnet will do a backflip, but as she does so, her feet will connect with the opponent's chin, sending them flying into the air. * '''Forward Throw: '''Garnet grabs the opponent by the chest and punches them in the chest, sending them flying forward * '''Backward Throw: '''Garnet grabs the opponent by the chest and will uppercut them so that they fly over her. Character Power * '''Stretching: '''Garnet's arms and legs stretch out, allowing for more useful combos for a short amount of time. Super Move * '''Fusion Dance: '''Garnet starts off the move with a full screen ground pound, if the opponent is hit, the will launch into the air, Garnet will then jump into the air and grab the opponent's head and slam it into the ground, she will then jump on their back and into the air, making her gauntlets massive before smashing back down to Earth and slamming both her gauntlets into the opponent's back. Interactions * Intro 1: Ruby and Sapphire run in and fuse into Garnet, who will then say her line, the opponent will then say their line and then Garnet will get into a battle stance and say her final line * Intro 2: The opponent says their line while Garnet walks in and summons her gauntlets as she says her line, the opponent will then retaliate * Outro: Garnet will look at the screen and take off her glasses before crossing her arms and turning her back to the camera, the screen will then say "Garnet Wins" Garnet/Intro Quotes Garnet/Battle Quotes Garnet/Quotes